<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como Un Jardín Sin Sol by YumeUshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702195">Como Un Jardín Sin Sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka'>YumeUshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aziraphale lo está pasando mal, Crowley es humano (?), M/M, Muerte repetida de personaje, Reencarnación, Referencias históricas, Spanish Translation, Traducción al español, lenguaje de las flores, ¿Cómo se supone que traduzca esto sin llorar?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aziraphale debió comprenderlo mejor. Desde el principio, debió comprenderlo mejor. Pero sólo sigue cometiendo los mismos errores, y no es el único que tiene que pagar por ellos.</p><p>Secuela de ‘Flores para Anthony’ y ‘Quien de vuestro tallo os arrancó’; varios capítulos; lo que ha estado pasando desde el punto de vista de Aziraphale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruega por Nosotros, Ícaro [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310283">Like A Sunless Garden</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan">Atalan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Londres, 1660</em>
</p><p>—Dicen que es un milagro, —la voz de Crowley fue inesperada, pero de alguna manera no fue una sorpresa. Aziraphale trató de no sonreír, mirando de reojo justo a tiempo para verlo deslizarse a su lado con su abrigo corto forrado de satén y el nuevo y más holgado estilo de pantaloncillos—. El liberarse de todo el caos de la Commonwealth.</p><p>—No voy a afirmarlo, —respondió Aziraphale, ajustándose el cuello y observando cómo el recién coronado Carlos II saludaba a sus súbditos—. Esperemos que haga un mejor trabajo que su padre.</p><p>—Lástima que no funcionó. —Crowley se inclinó hacia delante y observó la coronación desde detrás de sus lentes oscuros—. Fue una buena idea, no más reyes.</p><p>—Sí. Tal vez volverán a ella algún día. Cuando las cosas estén un poco menos... inquietas.</p><p>—¿Cuándo están las cosas<em> siquiera</em> menos inquietas, ángel?</p><p>—Uno debe vivir en la esperanza.</p><p>—Oh, ¿debe? —Esa sonrisa de lado, esa mirada vertiginosa—. Hablando de esperanza, no creo que la comida de por aquí haya mejorado en los últimos cincuenta años, ¿verdad?</p><p>—De hecho, conozco un pequeño lugar encantador...</p><p>—Por supuesto que lo conoces.</p><p>—...pero, desafortunadamente, me iré de Londres esta noche.</p><p>—Oh. —Verdadera decepción cruzó en el rostro de Crowley, y esto regocijó el corazón de Aziraphale—. ¿Te irás mucho tiempo?</p><p>—Algunos años, sospecho. Los otomanos se están volviendo bastante juguetones otra vez y me han dicho que vaya a echarle una mano al viejo Leopoldo.</p><p>—Bueno, —dijo Crowley, fingiendo despreocupación y apoyando su peso de un pie a otro—. No tengo ningún plan para la próxima década. Me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses. Entonces podremos cenar.</p><p>Aziraphale se mordió el labio, conteniendo la sonrisa que habría mostrado demasiado.</p><p>—Lo espero con ansias, —dijo.</p><hr/><p>La peor parte - no, esa era una forma tonta de expresarlo. <em>La peor parte</em> implicaba que, de alguna manera, podría haber algunas partes que fueran <em>mejores</em>, tolerables, menos horribles que otras.</p><p>Pero lo que <em>atormentaba</em> a Aziraphale era cuanto tiempo le llevó irlo a buscar. Lo atormentaba el cómo, cuando no encontró ninguna señal de Crowley a su regreso a un Londres cambiado para siempre por el Gran Incendio, se sintió decepcionado y un poco molesto, pero simplemente asumió que Crowley se había aburrido o había sido llamado para atender asuntos del infierno.</p><p>Debió comprenderlo mejor. Crowley nunca había roto una promesa. Había dicho que esperaría. Aziraphale debió comprenderlo mejor. Debería haber sabido desde antes que algo andaba mal.</p><p>Así las cosas, no comenzó a preocuparse hasta que el siglo comenzó a llegar a su fin y, para entonces, la pista estaba fría.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Sicilia, 1692</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale nunca olvidó esa primera vista de él, esa primera vez. Arrodillado en el lodo, trabajando la tierra con sus manos desnudas y el cabello más largo de lo que Aziraphale había visto durante casi dos mil años, trenzado bruscamente. Su ropa era simple, gastada y carecía de todo su estilo habitual. Su piel era morena por una vida bajo sol, sus dedos rojos por la oxidada tierra mediterránea, sus hombros estaban encorvados. Parecía mucho más joven de lo que debería, pero también más desgastado, como si hubiera pasado ese corto periodo de tiempo trabajando sin cesar. No era un gran jardín, pero cada chatarra se había utilizado para cultivar vegetales destinados a alimentar la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba detrás y las glicinas que se extendían sobre el enrejado al costado de la casa estaban en su segundo florecimiento del verano.</p><p>Aziraphale se apoyó en la pared y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, entonces se permitió sentirse ofendido.</p><p>—Así que aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo, —dijo—. Enserio, al menos podrías haberme avisado...</p><p>Crowley levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado, mirándolo, y el corazón de Aziraphale se detuvo dentro de su pecho.</p><p>—¡Tus ojos! —jadeó—. ¿Qué... qué le pasó a tus ojos?</p><p>—Yo... no hablo su idioma, —dijo Crowley, vacilante, en el dialecto local, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Habla usted el mío, señor?</p><p>Aziraphale lo miró boquiabierto.</p><p>—¿A qué estás jugando, Crowley? —exigió, deslizándose de mala gana en su siciliano algo oxidado—. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a tus ojos?</p><p>Crowley se puso rápidamente de pie y, para asombro y consternación de Aziraphale, dio varios pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?</p><p>—Que cómo se... Crowley, soy <em>yo</em>. Tú me <em>conoces</em>, ¿no es así?</p><p>Y para su incredulidad, Crowley negó con la cabeza y Aziraphale no vio nada en su rostro que no fuera honesta confusión. Sin indicios de burla, sin indicios de que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. Sus demasiado humanos ojos, con sus pupilas redondas y sus iris de color marrón miel, estaban llenos de duda y cautela.</p><p>—Me temo que no, señor, —dijo Crowley—. ¿Puedo ayudarle?</p><p>—No—, dijo Aziraphale débilmente—. No, yo... no creo que puedas. Perdóname, yo... debo haberte confundido con alguien más.</p><hr/><p>Alquiló una habitación en la ciudad. No sabía qué más hacer. Pasaba por la cabaña todos los días. Crowley vivía tranquilamente, al parecer, y al borde de la pobreza como tantos otros en esas comunidades rurales. Cuidaba su jardín, cuidaba sus cabras y cortaba flores de glicina para llevarlas al mercado todas las semanas, a fin de ganar algunas monedas adicionales.</p><p>Él tenía <em>historia</em> ahí. Había personas en el pueblo que recordaban su nacimiento, su infancia, sus padres (ya fallecidos, que sus almas descansen). Si eso fue un trabajo milagroso, fue la reorganización de recuerdos más compleja y sutil que Aziraphale había visto. No solo eso, sino que, por lo que alcanzaba a observar, Crowley era completamente humano. No había rastros de poder demoníaco en él.</p><p>Aziraphale lo comprobó, finalmente, acercándose a Crowley en el mercado y, con un ademán de su mano, oscureció el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, quitando la cautela que Crowley le había mostrado desde entonces. Encontró tan poca resistencia como la encontraría en cualquier humano.</p><p>Crowley parpadeó, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió; su desconfianza había desaparecido. El corazón de Aziraphale se hundió. Cruzó las manos con fuerza para ocultar sus dedos temblorosos.</p><p>—Hola, —dijo Crowley, tan amable como había sido en el Jardín—. Te he visto por el lugar. Inglés, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí, —respondió Aziraphale, a falta de una mejor opción—. Estas... estas flores son preciosas.</p><p>Crowley parecía complacido, un orgullo y satisfacción simples que Aziraphale no recordaba haber visto antes en su rostro. Observó atentamente los racimos de glicinias y seleccionó uno con el cuidado y la intención de un artesano al elegir la pieza de madera perfecta para tallar. Se lo tendió a Aziraphale.</p><p>—Mantenlas en agua, durarán una semana más o menos, —dijo—. Y tendré más la próxima vez.</p><p>—¿Cuánto cuestan?</p><p>Crowley se encogió de hombros. —Es un regalo.</p><p>Aziraphale tomó las flores, asegurando, con un roce de sus dedos, que se mantendrían frescas y perfectas durante mucho más de una semana.</p><p>—Gracias, —tartamudeó.</p><hr/><p>Aziraphale no sabía a quién recurrir. No se atrevió a reportarlo al cielo. No tenía medios para obtener información del infierno. Sospechaba que se había impuesto algún castigo contra Crowley por parte de sus superiores y, en cuyo caso, había poco que Aziraphale pudiera hacer, excepto esperar a que la sentencia terminara.</p><p>Sin embargo, si esto era un castigo, era una decisión extraña. La vida de Crowley aquí no era glamorosa ni fácil, pero parecía... <em>satisfecho</em> con ella. Sin darse cuenta de lo que había perdido no había tormento, nada que satisficiera la necesidad del infierno de causar sufrimiento.</p><p>Aziraphale incluso consideró la posibilidad... de que Crowley hubiera, de alguna forma, <em>elegido </em>esto. De que se lo hiciera a sí mismo. Cómo pudo haberlo logrado, Aziraphale no podría adivinar, pero había visto a Crowley hacer cosas bastante notables en su tiempo en la Tierra. También había visto a Crowley llorar y enfurecerse contra toda la miseria humana que había presenciado y apoyar la cabeza con cansancio contra la pared como si su propia existencia fuera una carga demasiado pesada para soportarla. ¿Era tan difícil creer que podría haber buscado un escape de algún tipo?</p><p>Pero no, lo había prometido. Había prometido esperar en Londres, y él nunca... Crowley nunca habría hecho algo así sin al menos decirle a Aziraphale sus intenciones. Incluso si lo hubiera mantenido en secreto para evitar que Aziraphale interfiriera, habría encontrado la manera de dejar un mensaje.</p><p>¿No es así?</p><p>Aziraphale regresó al mercado todas las semanas, tanto como el tiempo en que la glicinia estaba en flor, recogiendo racimos de flores frescas (insistió en pagar, después de la primera vez) que nunca se marchitaron. Su habitación se convirtió en un enramado de flores fragantes. Entonces llegó una semana en la que Crowley no tenía más para vender, pensó sentir que su corazón se rompía un poco, pero Crowley le sonrió con tanta dulzura que contuvo el aliento y dijo que, aunque las flores habían terminado por la temporada, si alguna vez quisiera sentarse a la fresca sombra bajo las frondosas enredaderas, sería bienvenido para tomarse una copa de vino.</p><hr/><p>¿Quién podría saber lo que pensaban los aldeanos acerca del inglés que permanecía entre ellos y que parecía no hacer nada más que visitar el mercado y caminar por los senderos del campo? ¿Quién podría saber lo que Crowley pensaba de él realmente? Pero, a medida que el tiempo se enfriaba lentamente hacia el otoño, se sentaron juntos bajo la glicinia durante las largas horas de la noche.</p><p>Era extraño hablar con Crowley así. Sus debates filosóficos de largo alcance se habían ido, así como sus intercambios de miles de años de memoria y sus comentarios sobre los humanos a su alrededor. Este Crowley nunca había tenido acceso a libros o documentos, apenas podía leer, no tenía el conocimiento compartido de los temas que solían debatir, pero era tan inteligente como siempre, rápido al aprender, ansioso por escuchar. Ciertamente era lo suficientemente rápido como para captar los ocasionales momentos en que Aziraphale dejaba escapar algo y Aziraphale sentía que tenía que estar constantemente en guardia, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. A veces era un trabajo duro y había noches en las que echaba tanto de menos al <em>verdadero</em> Crowley que apenas podía soportarlo.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, también era... había una tranquilidad, una facilidad, una sensación de simplicidad que nunca habían tenido el lujo de compartir. Aziraphale nunca había visto que Crowley no mirara por encima del hombro, que no se cubriera con su armadura de desprecio. Incluso, habían pasado casi setecientos años desde que Aziraphale lo había visto sin esas características gafas oscuras y, aunque sus ojos ahora estaban <em>mal</em>, había una tremenda alegría al verlos tan incautos y al verlos posarse tan a menudo en el rostro de Aziraphale.</p><p>El otoño se desvaneció en el suave invierno siciliano y Crowley tenía menos que hacer en los campos y más tiempo para dedicarse a pequeñas tareas domésticas. Crowley podía hilar, tejer y coser y Aziraphale miraba fascinado sus ingeniosas manos, cómo convertían la gruesa lana en hilo liso y, finalmente, en tela suave y simple.</p><p>No le pareció extraño que Crowley solicitara más y más de su compañía, que estuvieran juntos más de lo que estaban separados. Era solo el mismo baile que habían estado danzando durante siglos, interpretado a un ritmo más rápido, esparciendo nuevos giros. Había olvidado que, mientras terminaba la temporada de Navidad y comenzaba el nuevo año, para los humanos tales cosas eran a menudo un camino hacia un destino particular, y que Crowley lo veía a través de ojos humanos.</p><p>Una noche, la tierra tembló cuando terminaban la cena, uno de los temblores que golpeaban el área algunas veces, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer tambalear a Aziraphale. Crowley lo atrapó, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras esperaban a que los temblores se detuvieran, con sus cálidas manos en su espalda y sus piernas apoyadas contra tierra firme con la facilidad de la práctica. Cuando el terremoto se calmó, Aziraphale se aferró a él unos momentos más, recuperando el equilibrio, y fue entonces cuando la mano de Crowley se deslizó de su espalda a la parte superior de su brazo, a su mejilla, tomando su rostro, el pulgar rozando la línea de su mandíbula.</p><p>Nunca se tocaron, no de esta manera, y el asombro y la suavidad de ello tomaron por sorpresa a Aziraphale por lo que, por un momento, se inclinó hacia el gesto y cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento. Y entonces se lo robaron una segunda vez, cuando Crowley lo besó, gentil y ansioso, con los dedos acariciando el cabello de Aziraphale, la otra mano en su espalda, atrayéndolo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Crowley.</p><p>Fue simple pánico lo que llevó a Aziraphale a alejarlo con tanta fuerza, que casi lo hizo retirarse al otro lado de la habitación en shock.</p><p>—Qué... ¿qué estás <em>haciendo</em>?</p><p>—Yo... yo pensé... —Crowley lo miraba fijamente en el crepúsculo oscuro, los grillos y los pájaros afuera comenzaron un coro tardío y estridente, como para protestar a la agitada tierra que los había perturbado.</p><p>—Pensaste mal, —tartamudeó Aziraphale, le ardía la cara, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Y luego huyó, tratando de bloquear de su mente la imagen de Crowley agarrando la mesa como apoyo, repentinamente inseguro de sus pies a pesar de que los temblores habían cesado.</p><hr/><p>Aziraphale se mantuvo alejado al día siguiente. Crowley no lo buscó. Cenó solo por primera vez en meses. Se tocaba los labios una y otra vez y, cuando su conmoción disminuyó, quedó aturdido y consternado por el anhelo que surgió en él, de regresar a la cabaña, devolver el beso y calmar el dolor que había dejado al marcharse. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre revuelto, un cenagal; caminó por su habitación durante toda la noche, atormentado por el aroma de las imperecederas flores de glicina. Al día siguiente todavía no sabía qué hacer</p><p>Crowley llegó a la casa donde se hospedaba, poco después del mediodía, pero Aziraphale le dijo a la mujer que lo acogió que no se sentía bien y que no podía atender a visitantes. Observó a través de la rendija de las persianas cuando Crowley se fue, con los hombros caídos. <em>No es él mismo</em>, pensó Aziraphale, <em>él no entiende, no sabe lo que está haciendo</em>.</p><p>Pasó la tarde lejos. Deseó con todo su corazón poder traer de vuelta al <em>verdadero</em> Crowley, el que lo llamaba ángel y el que sabía dónde estaban todos los límites y cuáles no podían cruzarse. Casi todo su corazón, al menos. Un rincón traicionero y egoísta susurraba que <em>este</em> Crowley sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no había ninguna razón para no ofrecerse tan libremente, sabía lo que quería y cómo pedirlo.</p><p>Aziraphale cenó con sus anfitriones, tarde al anochecer como era costumbre y, cuando ocurrió el segundo terremoto (o, como Aziraphale entendería más tarde, el <em>verdadero</em> terremoto, para el que el temblor anterior no había sido más que un adelanto), aunque la casa se derrumbó a su alrededor, la familia sobrevivió milagrosamente.</p><p>Otros en el pueblo no tuvieron tanta suerte, y al principio Aziraphale corrió de casa en casa, haciendo lo que podía por los sobrevivientes, sin pensar en Crowley. ¿Cuántos desastres de este tipo habían resistido, cuántas veces se habían encontrado entre los escombros después? Si Aziraphale pensaba en él en absoluto, durante esas primeras horas desesperadas, solo pensaba en que se encontrarían más tarde, se sostendrían y construirían un monumento, como tantas veces lo habían hecho anteriormente.</p><p>Había olvidado, nuevamente, todo lo que la aparente humanidad de Crowley implicaba. Lo recordó, en un instante, como la caída del hacha del verdugo, cuando escuchó a uno de los aldeanos decir que no quedaba nada de pie en las laderas más lejanas.</p><p>Él podría haber corrido hasta allí. Podría haber volado, con la oscuridad ocultando sus frenéticas alas. Podría haber cruzado la distancia en un instante. No importaba, ya era demasiado tarde. La cabaña de Crowley no era más que un montón de piedras rotas, las glicinias rasgadas y abatidas, el jardín revuelto y arruinado. Aziraphale gritó su nombre, pero ya lo sabía, podía ver como se había derrumbado completamente la estructura, no podía sentir vida ni destello dentro de ella. No había ocurrido ningún milagro ahí.</p><p>Buscó de todos modos, levantando piedra tras piedra, hasta que descubrió una mano fría y sin pulso. Luego, sus rodillas cedieron, y lloró hasta el amanecer.</p><hr/><p>No se fue de inmediato. Continuó prestando ayuda a los heridos y a los recién desamparados. Los ayudó a enterrar a sus muertos.</p><p>Enterró a Crowley.</p><p>Mantuvo la esperanza, hasta que se cavaron las tumbas, de que esta muerte aparente pudiera provocar un retorno a su verdadera forma, de que el cuerpo envuelto en tela, que Aziraphale no soportaba mirar, se desvanecería en la nada, como sucedía con la forma mortal de un demonio o ángel en caso de que fuera descorporizado y Aziraphale sabría entonces que, después de todo, las cosas no habían ido tan lejos del curso en el que deberían estar.</p><p>Pero las tumbas estaban preparadas y los muertos esperaban en silencio, por lo que fueron enterrados bajo el pálido sol de enero. Y Aziraphale sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el alma y la hubieran arrojado a un lugar frío y sin luz.</p><p>Reunió las pocas pertenencias que habían sobrevivido al terremoto. Todos los manojos de glicinias habían sido aplastados, excepto uno, el primero que Crowley le había dado y aún el más encantador. Lo envolvió en tela, lo aseguró en su estuche y se fue de Sicilia sin otro destino en mente que no fuera <em>lejos</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventualmente, la costumbre llevó a Aziraphale de regreso a Londres. Costumbre y esperanza, dañada pero aferrada. Quizá la vida y muerte humanas de Crowley habían sido satisfactorias para el Infierno. Quizá pronto regresaría a la Tierra en su forma original. Si así fuera, seguramente recordaría su promesa y vendría a Londres.</p><p>Años pasaron. Las órdenes de Aziraphale seguían llegando. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo, pero incluso sin Crowley para contrarrestar su influencia, sintió que lograba muy poco. Los humanos eran tan complejos y tercos que sus vidas rara vez podían ser cambiadas por una sola bendición o maldición; su voluntad de elegir era una espada brillante que cortaba todos sus esfuerzos.</p><p>Finalmente se arriesgó, incluyendo una nota en uno de sus informes, escribiendo que no había visto ninguna actividad del demonio Crowley durante medio siglo, preguntando (con estudiada despreocupación) si la oficina central sabía si tal vez el Infierno lo había llamado por fin. No tuvo respuesta durante algún tiempo, luego sólo una breve nota manifestando que, independientemente del estado actual del demonio en la Tierra, Aziraphale debía permanecer alerta ante cualquier interferencia infernal.</p><p>Aziraphale leyó y volvió a leer la misiva, tratando de obtener algún significado adicional, alguna pista. Podría significar que sabían que Crowley regresaría. O podría significar que tampoco tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando. O que tenían información que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con él...</p><p>Londres era un lugar solitario sin Crowley. Un día, no pudo soportarlo más y, en una semana, había empacado sus pertenencias y reservado un pasaje a las lejanas colonias del Nuevo Mundo. No regresó a Europa por más de quince años.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Copenhague, 1735</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale escuchó su nombre primero, sintiendo que su corazón se alzaba, se sacudía y temblaba, cuando los eruditos de Trinitatis hablaron del <em>excelente trabajo de Herre<sup>1</sup> Crowley</em>. Era un fabricante de cristal y suministraba viales y frascos a los filósofos de la naturaleza. Algunas consultas rápidas guiaron a Aziraphale hacia un lugar de negocios que había sobrevivido al incendio que había destruido gran parte de la ciudad.</p><p>Había un niño en la tienda, invitándolo rápidamente a inspeccionar la cristalería, experto con la entusiasta inteligencia de la juventud. Cuando Aziraphale pidió hablar con Herre Crowley, fue guiado a través de una puerta lateral y hacia un pequeño cobertizo con techo de vidrio, adjunto al edificio principal.</p><p>Encontró a Crowley agachado sobre unos geranios alborotados, rodeado de una docena o más de plantas en elegantes vasos de vidrio soplado, con sus intrincadas raíces trazándose a través de la tierra oscura. Era más viejo que en Sicilia y tenía la tez pálida de un comerciante acomodado; su cabello no era tan largo como antes, pero era lo suficientemente largo como para ser recogido en la nuca con una elegante simplicidad. Se parecía más a sí mismo, más a como Aziraphale estaba acostumbrado a verlo, al menos hasta que levantó la vista inquisitivamente y sus ojos seguían siendo marrón miel en lugar de amarillo vivo.</p><p>Aziraphale se sacudió bajo su mirada, sin estar preparado para el tumulto de emociones que lo invadió. Dolor, alegría, anhelo, consternación. Todavía no lo reconocía, ya que Crowley comenzó a fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—¿Puedo serle de alguna ayuda? —preguntó, su danés suave y cuidadoso, la voz de un hombre que había tenido humildes comienzos y había trabajado duro para ocultarlos—. ¿Mi aprendiz no estaba al frente...</p><p>—No, no, quiero decir... sí, estaba allí y fue muy servicial, es un... un muchacho muy bueno, debería decir.</p><p>La boca de Crowley se torció, una sonrisa ladeada que simplemente no era una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ella no es un muchacho —dijo—, aunque le complacerá saber que piensa lo contrario. Entonces, ¿es a mí a quien está buscando?</p><p><em>—Sí</em>  —Aziraphale suspiró, con una emoción que no pudo contener más de lo que pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.</p><p>Crowley se enderezó, mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos repentinamente abiertos. Levantó una mano a medias, luego pareció volver a sí mismo y la dejó en un banco.</p><p>—¿Nos conocemos? preguntó, incierto mientras miraba el rostro de Aziraphale—. Siento que podría... haberlo conocido alguna vez.</p><p>La esperanza se revolvió lentamente en el pecho de Aziraphale.</p><p>—Lo hiciste. Lo hicimos. Quiero decir... —Aziraphale se obligó a tomar un respiro—. Nos conocimos, hace mucho tiempo. Me gustaría renovar nuestra relación, si es tan amable.</p><p>—¿Quizá almorzaría conmigo? —ofreció Crowley, sonriendo ahora, claramente intrigado mientras miraba a Aziraphale—. Confieso que no recuerdo nuestro anterior encuentro, pero creo que me gustaría recordarlo.</p><hr/><p>Fue un almuerzo muy agradable en el club de Crowley, casi como en los viejos tiempos, hasta que Aziraphale comenzó a tratar de explicarle a Crowley quién era realmente. Pensó que, tal vez, una gran oleada de comprensión fluiría a través de Crowley cuando lo escuchara, que esta versión humana de su amigo reconocería instintivamente la verdad de las afirmaciones de Aziraphale. En cambio, el entusiasmo y la curiosidad en el rostro de Crowley se convirtieron rápidamente en confusión, preocupación, cautela y, finalmente, algo dolorosamente parecido a la hostilidad.</p><p>—Es algo mediocre ocupar el tiempo de un hombre con una broma tan mal concebida, —espetó Crowley, mientras se despedía y salía del club antes de que terminaran el plato principal—. Le sugiero que encuentre otra forma de entretenerse.</p><p>Aziraphale descubrió que su propio apetito lo había abandonado. Dejó intacto el resto del cordero en su plato y se las arregló para pagar la comida, a pesar de que había sido ordenada por cuenta de Crowley. Pasó esa noche caminando por la costa, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía y giraba como las corrientes y las olas, escuchando el llanto ocasional de vigilantes y melancólicas gaviotas.</p><p>Podría, supuso, eliminar el recuerdo de su reunión e intentarlo de nuevo, pero cada rastro de conciencia en él se retorció ante la idea. Se había sentido mal en Sicilia, cuando esperaba que, al intentarlo, fracasara. Se sentía peor ahora que sabía que tendría éxito. La buena opinión que Crowley tenía de él siempre le había importado a Aziraphale mucho más de lo que debería; forzar esa opinión a su favor jugando con la mente de Crowley era una traición que no podía soportar. No, había enredado las cosas y, si tenía que arreglarlas, tendría que hacerlo con palabras y hechos.</p><hr/><p>Consideró una docena de planes, algunos tan intrincados que hubieran estado fuera de lugar dado el escenario. Consideró mentir, diciendo que todo había sido un capricho tonto, un momento de locura. Ideó una historia acerca de una apuesta o un juego que se salió de control. Pensó en hacerse pasar por un poeta salvaje que había estado hablando en metáfora.</p><p>Pero nunca había sido muy bueno disimulando. Especialmente no con Crowley.</p><p>Al final, regresó a la tienda una noche. Pasó desapercibido a la aprendiza, que estaba medio dormida y soñaba con escapar al mar. Encontró a Crowley en el edificio anexo de nuevo, trabajando paciente y delicadamente con los geranios. Estaba haciendo un injerto, observó Aziraphale, probando un nuevo rizoma. Había notas detalladas en una hoja a su lado. Su linterna comenzaba a arder bajo; sus ojos debían estar forzados en la tenue luz.</p><p>Aziraphale dejó que sus alas se desplegaran, las puntas rozaron el techo de cristal y las paredes de madera. Chasqueó los dedos para convocar un blanco resplandor en el pequeño espacio. Crowley se levantó de golpe, con la boca abierta y los ojos abriéndose hasta que casi parecían salir de su cabeza.</p><p>—Estaba diciendo la verdad, —dijo Aziraphale con simpleza—. Lamento haber sido tan torpe en ello.</p><p>Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que le había mostrado a un humano -a cualquier humano- lo que realmente era. Desde antes de la caída de Babilonia, no había extendido sus alas a otros ojos que no fueran los de Crowley. Ahora era como una espada fría en su corazón el ver tanto miedo en esos ojos (tan diferentes, aun así <em>suyos</em>) y tanta incredulidad y asombro en ese familiar rostro. Crowley no debería mirarlo así. Crowley debería burlarse de él animadamente por el estado de sus plumas, que se parecían mucho a su cabello y se negaban a permanecer lisas y ordenadas. Pero Crowley era humano, aquí y ahora, mirando a un ángel por primera vez y Aziraphale sabía que todo lo que veía era <em>gloria.</em></p><p>—Yo, —Crowley apenas podía hablar, las palabras saliendo como un susurro de una garganta seca debido al shock—. Qué... ¿qué quieres de mí?</p><p>—Ayudarte, si puedo, —Aziraphale respondió—. Averiguar qué pasó, por qué estás así.</p><p>Crowley tragó saliva, apartó los ojos de Aziraphale y observó sin mirar sus flores.</p><p>—Dijiste… dijiste que yo no era humano.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Que soy un <em>demonio</em>.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Crowley sacudió su cabeza y Aziraphale pudo observar lágrimas brotando en sus ojos.</p><p>—No. Eso no es... no puede ser... No soy un hombre piadoso, Dios lo sabe, pero nunca… yo he tratado de vivir correctamente. Toda mi vida, he tratado...</p><p>—Si, lo has hecho, —dijo Aziraphale desesperadamente, con el corazón roto debido al aspecto destrozado de su rostro—. Desde el Principio. No eres… tú no eres <em>malvado</em>. Eso no es lo que quise decir.</p><p>—¿Entonces qué soy?</p><p>—Mi querido amigo, —respondió Aziraphale, con impotente honestidad.</p><p>Crowley respiró hondo y cortado, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Aziraphale y, aunque aún estaban demasiado brillantes y húmedos, había una chispa de anhelo en lo profundo que llamaba a las brasas en el corazón de Aziraphale.</p><p>—Entra, —dijo Crowley, alejándose del banco y dando un paso vacilante hacia Aziraphale y la puerta—. Yo... tengo un poco de vino. Podemos sentarnos y hablar. Puedes decirme… puedes decirme quién se supone que soy.</p><hr/><p>Le llevó más de una noche, y considerablemente más de una botella de vino, incluso para alguien con la inteligencia e imaginación de Crowley, el afrontar lo que Aziraphale tenía que decirle. Tenía muchas preguntas, Aziraphale apenas podía terminar cada respuesta. Y al principio, parecía que iba bien, como si Crowley estuviera recuperando las partes faltantes de sí mismo con ambas manos.</p><p>Pero entonces la corrupción se arrastró dentro.</p><p>Aziraphale no reconoció las primeras señales, aunque ya le molestaran inconscientemente. El fervor inicial de Crowley se transformó en algo parecido a obsesión. Leyó cada libro y manuscrito que Aziraphale pudo proporcionarle, cada texto religioso arcano, cada obra de profecías. Dormía a ratos, atormentado por sueños que ninguno de los dos podía interpretar: quizá fragmentos de memoria, quizá sólo imágenes conjuradas por sus acelerados pensamientos.</p><p>Había una cercanía entre ellos ahora, pero era febril, maniaca, nada parecido a la facilidad con la que habían hablado durante siglos. Crowley siempre bebía demasiado cuando su mente no lo dejaba estar en silencio, pero siendo humano tenía que soportar el precio de ello, y hubo momentos en los que Aziraphale tuvo que interferir para aliviar la tensión en su pobre hígado. Crowley le pidió que simplemente hiciera un milagro para que estuviera sobrio y pudiera seguir bebiendo, y Aziraphale se negó, perturbado por la petición a pesar de que no era nada que no hubieran hecho por ellos mismos en el pasado. Después de eso, Crowley empezó a ahuyentarlo más temprano por la noche, para que el pudiera seguir bebiendo solo.</p><p>Mientras las semanas se convertían en meses, Crowley parecía perder interés en la vida que había construido para si mismo. Su tienda carecía de existencias. No cumplía sus pedidos a tiempo y sus clientes recurrieron a otros comerciantes, y no parecía importarle demasiado. Los geranios se marchitaron en su cobertizo, sus notas se cubrieron con una ligera capa de polvo. Su aprendiza se vistió como hombre y se marchó de polizón en un barco hacia Portugal, Crowley ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había ido hasta pasados dos días.</p><p>(Aziraphale se hizo cargo, bendiciéndola para que estuviera a salvo del mar y de las miradas indiscretas que pudieran cuestionar su disfraz. Muchas décadas después, escuchaba historias acerca de un apuesto joven capitán que había cruzado el Caribe, y mucha especulación sobre a donde se fugó después y cuál era su conexión con cierto soltero adinerado de quien pareció heredarlo todo posteriormente, cuyo pasado era una niebla de misterio).</p><p>Crowley gastó mucho dinero en vino y libros, volúmenes que Aziraphale se había reusado a comprar porque sabía que estaban llenos de tonterías. Aziraphale se empezó a dar cuenta que él era la única compañía de Crowley. Había llevado una vida solitaria antes, era cierto, pero ahora parecía desdeñar a sus contactos comerciales y a su puñado de amigos.</p><p>—¿Cuál es el punto? —preguntó cuando Aziraphale intentó plantear delicadamente la pregunta—. Nada de eso es real, ¿no es así?</p><p>—Aun así...</p><p>—Y lo dejaré todo atrás, ¿no? Cuando resolvamos cómo arreglarme.</p><p>Para eso, Aziraphale no tenía ningún argumento, pero algo se instaló en su pecho como un gran peso. Después de ello, empezó a observar a Crowley más de cerca y no le gustó lo que vio. Las preguntas de Crowley tomaron un rumbo especial. Eran las preguntas que siempre había hecho -acerca del plan de Dios, acerca de la justicia en el sufrimiento humano, acerca de la rectitud del Cielo y la maldad del Infierno- pero ahora tenían un sentido amargo y cruel. Este Crowley no podía apartarse ni aceptar el gran tapiz de la experiencia humana, no cuando él mismo era un hilo que comenzaba a deshilacharse.</p><p>—¿Por qué dejaste que pasara? —demandó, con voz ronca y demasiado fuerte, el día después de que los dos hijos del vecino fueron pisoteados por un caballo fuera de control en la calle—. ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?</p><p>—No lo sabía, —protestó Aziraphale, débil por su propio dolor—. Estaba del otro lado de la ciudad.</p><p>—¿No podías haberlos... protegido? ¿Haberlos bendecido?</p><p>—Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, pero no es como si pudiera prever el futuro...</p><p>—¿Por qué no hacerlo de todos modos? Por si acaso.</p><p>—Querido, no sabes lo que estás pidiendo. Dar bendiciones a cada niño que se cruce en mi camino...</p><p>El rostro de Crowley se torció en algo feo.</p><p>—Fuera —gruñó, y Aziraphale se fue.</p><p>Dos días después, la ira de Crowley se había calmado, pero había una desolación, una amargura en su lugar.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de la plaga? —dijo, no mucho después de que Aziraphale llegara.</p><p>—¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó Aziraphale sin pensar, y la expresión de Crowley se ensombreció.</p><p>—Cuando tenía diecisiete —respondió fríamente—, vino a la ciudad desde Rusia. Se llevó a mis padres, a mis hermanos. Casi me lleva pero, por alguna razón, sobreviví.</p><p>Había algo angustiado y horrible en sus ojos, una relación demasiado íntima con la obra de Pestilencia, un trauma que nunca había sanado.</p><p>—Oh... querido, yo...</p><p>—No lo sabías. Sí. Lo dejaste claro. Para ser un ángel, parece que hay muchas cosas que no sabes.</p><p>—No me consultan sobre decisiones políticas, —susurró Aziraphale miserablemente.</p><p>Alguna vez, el rostro de Crowley se había suavizado ante eso. Siempre había presionado a Aziraphale para que defendiera las acciones del Cielo o admitiera que no podía, pero nunca había necesitado que se le explicara que Aziraphale no tenía influencia sobre esas acciones de ninguna forma. Siempre había sido muy consciente de la inevitabilidad de los planes de sus Maestros.</p><p>Este Crowley le dio una mirada de disgusto y, aunque no le dijo a Aziraphale que se fuera, Aziraphale se fue de todos modos.</p><p>Esa noche voló hasta lo alto de la Torre Redonda, oculto de la vista mortal, y observó las estrellas. Crowley fabricaba lentes para el observatorio - o lo hacía, antes de su reciente apatía. A Aziraphale le dolía casi más de lo que podía soportar el que él se hubiera acercado tanto a sus amadas estrellas sin siquiera haber aprendido sus nombres.</p><p>Una semana después, fue a casa de Crowley, determinado a hacer todo lo posible para reparar el daño que había causado. La encontró cerrada y, por un terrible momento, temió que Crowley hubiera dejado la ciudad sin avisarle, pero cuando abrió las cerraduras y se aventuró dentro, pudo sentir una presencia viviente.</p><p>Encontró a Crowley llorando, arrodillado junto a su cama como si hubiera estado rezando, con el cabello alborotado y su camisón arrugado y sudoroso. Cuando Aziraphale se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a él, Crowley retrocedió, y la cosa quebrada en el pecho de Aziraphale se rompió en pedazos aún más pequeños.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Esto es... todo es mi culpa.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Crowley, ronco y trémulo, pero no había acusación en la palabra, sólo un abismo de dolor sin fondo. Consiguió realizar un fantasma de su sonrisa burlona, la más leve inclinación irónica en sus labios—. Lo es, de hecho.</p><p>Aziraphale extendió la mano lentamente, dándole tiempo para alejarse. Crowley le permitió colocarla sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia el toque.</p><p>—Lo entiendo, —murmuró Crowley—. Entiendo porque lo intentaste. Pero es... no puedo... no puedo seguir haciendo esto, Aziraphale.</p><p>El estómago de Aziraphale se sacudió con miedo y desesperación.</p><p>—¿Puedes quitármelo? —preguntó Crowley sin abrir los ojos—. Todo, cada cosa que me has dicho… ¿puedes hacerme olvidar?</p><p>—Crowley...</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron como un relámpago, profundo dorado en la tenue luz de la habitación cerrada. Su mano se acercó para tomar la de Aziraphale, levantándola de su hombro, llevándola a sus labios.</p><p>—¿Por favor?</p><p>Aziraphale sintió la primera de las lágrimas de Crowley salpicar sobre su mano, sintiendo sus propios ojos llenarse de agonía.</p><p>—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿De verdad?</p><p>Crowley asintió, presionando la mano de Aziraphale contra su mejilla, girando la cabeza para presionar sus labios por segunda vez.</p><p>—Pero no a ti, —susurró contra la piel de Aziraphale—. No quiero olvidarte.</p><p>Aziraphale no pudo evitar que sus dedos se curvaran contra la mandíbula de Crowley, acariciando la piel húmeda.</p><p>—No puedo desenredarlo así —explicó con voz entrecortada—. Si te quito los recuerdos de estos últimos meses, todo tiene que irse.</p><p>Crowley negó con la cabeza, un movimiento brusco y abortivo, aferrándose a la mano de Aziraphale.</p><p>—Entonces di que estarás aquí después —suplicó—. Preséntate otra vez. Déjanos empezar de nuevo. Di que serás mi amigo.</p><p>—Oh, querido —murmuró Aziraphale, atrayéndolo a sus brazos y depositando un beso en su frente, empapada por el sudor—. Siempre seré tu amigo.</p><p>Fue difícil, llevarse tanto tiempo sin hacer daño, sin dejar un hueco que atrajera la curiosidad de Crowley hasta que lo volviera loco de nuevo. Se necesitó paciencia, delicadeza y una firmeza que Aziraphale tuvo que imponerse hasta que quedó exhausto, mientras Crowley se hundía en el sueño, quedando inerte en sus brazos.</p><p>Por último, Aziraphale lo levantó, lo acostó en la cama (las sábanas limpias y frescas con un chasquido de sus temblorosos dedos), y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa de la mañana. Alisó el cabello de Crowley sobre la almohada y limpió los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Recogió los libros de profecía y apócrifos, transportándolos a su propio departamento. Quitó las botellas de vino vacías y los restos de demasiados meses olvidando cómo era ser humano. No pudo hacer mucho por la cristalería faltante y la aprendiz ausente, pero entró al cobertizo y devolvió la vida a los geranios, sacudiendo el polvo que se había asentado en el lugar de trabajo. Tomó una de las plantas, esa de pétalos morados y blancos que Crowley había estado atendiendo la primera vez que se encontraron, y la colocó debajo de su brazo mientras regresaba al dormitorio.</p><p>—Cuando despiertes —dijo suavemente, sentándose en la cama al lado de Crowley, bebiendo esa vista de su querido rostro, ahora en paz nuevamente, el tormento desaparecido—, habrás soñado suave y dulcemente. Los últimos meses has estado melancólico, una oscuridad en tus pensamientos, pero ya se ha ido. No te tomará mucho recuperar la confianza de tus clientes. Y pienso que, si les preguntas, los caballeros en la Torre Redonda estarán encantados de dejarte mirar a través de los lentes que has hecho para ellos y de enseñarte los nombres de las estrellas.</p><p>Se inclinó y presionó un último beso en la frente de Crowley. Crowley se movió y Aziraphale se puso rápidamente de pie. Acunó el geranio en su recipiente de vidrio mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras él.</p><p>El siguiente barco que salía de Copenhague tenía como destino Atenas, por lo que allá fue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><sup>1</sup> En danés en el original; significa <em>Maestro </em>(en alusión a su trabajo artesanal).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cícladas, 1793</em>
</p>
<p>La visita de Gabriel lo tomó desprevenido, pero no estaba exactamente sorprendido. Aziraphale se enderezó desde la barandilla donde había estado apoyándose e intentó esbozar una sonrisa cortés. La expresión se sintió desconocida. ¿Realmente había sonreído tan poco en los últimos cincuenta años?</p>
<p>—Aziraphale, —dijo Gabriel, como si su nombre fuera de mal gusto—. ¿Qué <em>crees</em> que estás haciendo?</p>
<p>—El trabajo de Dios, quiero pensar, —respondió Aziraphale. Casi se estremeció ante su propia temeridad, pero la insensibilidad que lo invadió durante tanto tiempo lo había dejado demasiado cansado como para importarle—. Se supone que debemos bendecirlos y guiarlos...</p>
<p>—Sí, ¿pero a todos los niños en esa triste y estancada isla, Aziraphale?</p>
<p>—Uno nunca sabe quién logrará grandes cosas.</p>
<p>—Has usado tres veces más milagros y bendiciones en la última década que la mayoría de los ángeles en un siglo, —Gabriel chasqueó—. Ya es suficiente. A menos que realmente creas que este pueblo pescador está tan lleno de virtud.</p>
<p>—Veo mucha gracia en ellos, —dijo.</p>
<p>Gabriel le frunció el ceño pero, por primera vez en más de cinco mil años, a Aziraphale no le importaba lo que pensara.</p>
<p>—Irás a París, continuó Gabriel bruscamente—. Convéncelos para que dejen esas tonterías de la revolución.</p>
<p>—Sí, había oído hablar de eso. Se dejaron llevar un poco, pero no es tan mala idea, ¿o sí? No más reyes. Esos tipos de Nueva York parecen estar haciéndolo bien solos...</p>
<p>—No seas tan ridículo. —Gabriel le dio la espalda al puerto como si la vista le disgustara, centrando todo su desdén en Aziraphale—. Son demasiado crédulos y obstinados como para gobernarse a si mismos. Quítales la figura de autoridad y toda su sociedad colapsaría. No quieres eso, ¿o sí?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que no.</p>
<p>—Entonces <em>ve</em> a <em>París</em>. Y detén los milagros frívolos.</p>
<p>Gabriel desapareció sin una palabra más. Aziraphale se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo después, viendo cómo la aldea se unía en el negocio de alimentarse a sí mismos y a sus familias. Tenían un rey, en teoría, pero se encontraba lejos y significaba poco para sus esperanzas y sueños. Aziraphale había vagado de isla en isla a lo largo del mar Egeo, evitando las ciudades que alguna había disfrutado tanto, tratando de no contar los años de una vida humana y fracasando por completo.</p>
<p>Se fue a París. Hizo un trabajo mediocre, aunque se esforzó cuando vio exactamente lo que hacían los revolucionarios ahora que estaban en el poder. La paranoia y la crueldad le entristecían, dándole ganas de perderse nuevamente en esos pueblecitos donde la vida pretendía, a veces, ser sencilla. Siempre había amado París, amado su comida y su vino pero, en estos días, rara vez disfrutaba comer. Y tenía miedo de beber solo, temía no poder detenerse, temía desembriagarse eventualmente y descubrir que habían pasado años.</p>
<p>Quizá no fue del todo sorprendente cuando lo arrojaron a la Bastilla. Encadenado, se sentó durante horas y consideró dejar que los humanos lo descorporizaran. <em>¿En qué estabas pensando, Aziraphale, siendo tan descuidado? Bueno, Gabriel, estaba pensando que no querría salvar frívolamente mi propia vida, ¿verdad?</em></p>
<p>Quizá sería bueno, volver al cielo por un tiempo. Quizá alejarse de esta existencia demasiado humana aliviaría el fatigado dolor que parecía estar permanentemente alojado en su pecho.</p>
<p>Pero pensó en Crowley, en la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a su verdadero yo y viniera a buscarlo, y cambió de opinión. Salió de la Bastilla y dejó París sin mirar atrás.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Viena, 1801</em>
</p>
<p>Llegó a Viena a principios de siglo, justo cuando Beethoven estaba causando sensación. Había extrañado a Mozart y a la mayoría de los Bach, lo que lo entristecía, pero la escena musical era tan vibrante y emocionante que sintió una oleada de interés y deleite por primera vez en más de medio siglo.</p>
<p>Se preguntó si era una especie de presagio cuando encontró a Crowley tocando el piano en un pequeño y exclusivo salón propiedad de una familia influyente. Y, por primera vez, Aziraphale se preguntó si había algo que lo guiara, algún capricho de Dios o remolino del destino que lo seguía llevando ante la puerta de Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley era un intérprete virtuoso, todo ágil exuberancia y exquisita sincronización, con intensa concentración y una alegría radiante y luminosa que no ocultaba en su expresivo rostro. Si Aziraphale no lo hubiera conocido antes de esa noche, podría haberse enamorado por la pura pasión desenfrenada de la actuación. El salón estaba decorado con rosas, flores rojo sangre brotando de jarrones de porcelana, tallos individuales colocados artísticamente sobre mesas y mantos. Había un cuenco con ellas encima del piano de cola y Crowley llevaba una en el ojal, casi brillando en contraste con su oscuro abrigo.</p>
<p>En todos los siglos anteriores, Crowley nunca había mostrado ningún interés en hacer música, aunque había disfrutado escuchándola muchas veces, a menudo en compañía de Aziraphale. Verlo así, tan resplandeciente, tan jubiloso y seguro de su habilidad, tan contenido y al mismo tiempo desbordante... Aziraphale quería volar de regreso al Edén para entregarle un arpa y rogarle que hiciera cantar las cuerdas.</p>
<p>Volvió, una y otra vez, tan a menudo como era invitado. No pudo evitarlo. La música animaba su corazón; el resplandor y la tranquila confianza de Crowley fueron un bálsamo para su alma, tan diferente de aquella última mañana miserable en Copenhague. Aziraphale absorbió cada sonrisa y cada gesto, la forma en que esos ojos castaño-dorados se lanzaban sobre la multitud con deleite. Mantuvo su distancia, no intentó acercarse.</p>
<p>Nunca esperó el cortés toque en su codo durante la pausa obligatoria después de una de las funciones, la sonrisa dirigida directamente hacia él, los ojos buscando los suyos.</p>
<p>—Te he visto aquí todas las noches, —dijo Crowley. Llevaba una corbata de seda, un frac de cintura alta y sus manos estaban envueltas en guantes tan finos que casi eran traslúcidos—. ¿Puedo adularme pensando que vienes por mí?</p>
<p>Aziraphale tartamudeó y balbuceó algo sobre el talento de Crowley con las teclas, sobre su aptitud para la interpretación, para luego excusarse y abandonar la reunión.</p>
<p>Dos días después estaba de regreso, como si un anzuelo se le hubiera clavado en la garganta, arrastrándolo sin piedad hasta su punto de origen. Esta vez, cuando sintió el tremor de alguien colocándose a su lado, estaba, al menos, un poco más preparado.</p>
<p>—Fell, —dijo Aziraphale, cuando se le presionó para presentarse. El alias se asentó pobremente en sus hombros, pero no levantó cejas ni provocó preguntas—. ¿Tú compones? —prosiguió, tratando de no mirar a Crowley, tratando de no devorarlo con ojos tan hambrientos como su alma—. Tus propias obras, quiero decir.</p>
<p>—Ni una nota, —respondió Crowley con una sonrisa—. Me encanta tocar, pero parece que no tengo ni una melodía original en mis huesos. Afortunadamente, estoy bien provisto de la genialidad de otros. ¿Has escuchado tocar a Hummel?</p>
<p>—Confieso que no.</p>
<p>—¡Debes escucharlo! —Nunca había visto a Crowley tan encendido, tan aliviado. Era hipnótico, era adictivo, era tremendamente hermoso—. De hecho, un amigo mío me ha invitado a una pequeña actuación dentro de unos días. ¿Quizás te gustaría acompañarme?</p>
<p>Aziraphale podía sentir que se sonrojaba, podía sentir que dudaba, podía sentir que estaba a punto de caminar con los ojos bien abiertos hacia el desastre de nuevo. Y de todos modos dijo:—Eso me encantaría.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Esta vez, cuando Crowley lo besó, Aziraphale entendió que se acercaba, había leído las señales en sus manos y en su rostro, la suavidad de ojos color miel posándose en sus labios y en su mejilla y en su garganta. Intentó encontrar una manera de poner algo de distancia entre ellos, pero lo había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, demasiado tarde, siempre deseando una noche más juntos. Estaban a punto de despedirse después de una de esas noches, Aziraphale estaba recogiendo sus guantes y sombrero para dejar el apartamento de Crowley, cuando éste lo tomó por la muñeca, luego por la cintura, luego pasó suaves dedos por su mandíbula, y luego se inclinó para capturar su boca con un pequeño suspiro de anticipación.</p>
<p>Aziraphale tenía la intención de alejarlo. Juraría ante cualquier persona que tenía la intención de terminarlo de una vez, incluso sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a Crowley.</p>
<p>Pero recordó Sicilia y una fría mano entre las piedras; recordó Copenhague y a Crowley, lleno de lágrimas, besando su palma; recordó cinco mil años de compañía y el consuelo de ser <em>reconocido</em>. Tan sólo unas semanas aquí, con Crowley, y el color había comenzado a deslizarse de regreso al mundo, la calidez regresado a las venas de Aziraphale. Esta intimidad física era, sin duda, un pobre sustituto de lo que realmente anhelaba, pero estaba tan desgarrado por la soledad, tan destrozado por la desesperación que se encontró atrayendo a Crowley más cerca, rindiéndose gustoso a su ansiosa acogida.</p>
<p>Era un error, por supuesto; claro que era un error. Pero el cabello de Crowley se sentía como seda entre sus dedos, la boca de Crowley se sentía cálida y necesitada en su piel y, lo que sea que Aziraphale se haya dicho a si mismo, la verdad es que lo <em>disfrutó</em>, la forma en que Crowley susurraba sinceras palabras que nunca se había atrevido a decir en voz alta, el modo en que respiraban entrecortadamente uno contra otro, la manera en que esta forma humana suya podía entregarse tan completamente a otro.</p>
<p>La verdad es que deseaba que fuera el <em>verdadero</em> Crowley quien yació con él después, murmurando suavemente contra su cuello, pasando fieles dedos por su pecho y abdomen. Deseaba que esos ojos fueran tan dorados y brillantes como debían serlo, deseaba que esa sonrisa estuviera cargada con todos sus siglos juntos, deseaba que Crowley lo llamara <em>ángel</em>, que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre. Deseaba que hubieran encontrado una manera de hacer esto hace mucho, mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Se encontró preguntándose si alguna vez tendrían la oportunidad, o si este pálido eco era todo lo que podía esperar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aziraphale casi podía decir que era feliz. Viena brillaba como la joya de la corona del nuevo siglo. Aquí, la humanidad luchaba por la belleza y la trascendencia de su música, de su arte y, aunque siempre estaban presentes los lados más feos de la vida, era fácil creer que las personas aquí avanzaban en una trayectoria ascendente, que las cosas mejorarían. Aziraphale se afligía al ver las consecuencias infringidas a aquellos que amaban y vivían de formas consideradas transgresoras pero -algunos podrían decir milagrosamente-, su asociación con Crowley nunca levantó sospechas y, comparado con vivir temiendo la ira del Infierno, lo manejaba fácilmente.</p>
<p>Los años transcurrieron como días, un ritmo suave de simples placeres humanos y simples esperanzas humanas. Incluso aprendió a dormir ocasionalmente, con Crowley a su lado, y el resto del tiempo permanecía en silencio durante la noche, sin pensar en nada más que la calidez de Crowley y sus perezosos latidos.</p>
<p>“Me casaría contigo, sabes”, dijo Crowley una vez, en apenas un suspiro contra la piel de Aziraphale en la oscuridad. “Si estuviera permitido para hombres como nosotros.”</p>
<p>Algo en el pecho de Aziraphale se torció y se quebró, y salió casi como un sollozo. Crowley lo abrazó, susurrando un suave consuelo, y tal vez hubiera sido suficiente, si no estuviera llamando a Aziraphale por un nombre que se sentía más falso con cada año que pasaba, recordándole que nada de esto era verdaderamente real.</p>
<p>Cuando Napoleón tomó Viena en 1805 no hubo mucho que contar, la ciudad prefirió mirar a estos invasores con amable interés, los soldados decidieron que la batalla ya estaba perdida y, por tanto, era mejor evitarla por completo. Sin embargo, sacó a Aziraphale de su ensueño, forzándolo a prestar atención a cómo estaban cambiando las cosas en el continente. No le gustó mucho lo que vio, sobre todo porque sintió la certeza de que pronto recibiría órdenes para interceder. Era ingenuo, pensó, leer los periódicos con nuevo fervor, escuchar con más atención las conversaciones en los salones; estas guerrillas eran siempre sobre territorio, política y poder. Eran absolutamente humanas y absolutamente irrelevantes para el Cielo o el Infierno. Esperaba que quizá esta vez Arriba y Abajo podrían dejarlo en paz.</p>
<p>Esperó en vano. La carta arribó en papel marfil con una marca de agua de alas finamente detalladas y un sello estilizado con un par de puertas. Iría a Londres y ayudaría en los esfuerzos de la guerra, a pesar de que la victoria británica en Trafalgar sugería que lo estaban haciendo bastante bien sin su ayuda. No había una explicación de por qué se había elegido un bando sobre otro. Quizá, pensó Aziraphale con amargura, Gabriel resentía el debilitamiento del Sacro Imperio Romano, del que siempre se había atribuido crédito.</p>
<p>Al menos eso significaría alejar a Crowley del inestable continente, pero se encontró con un inconveniente.</p>
<p>—¿<em>Londres</em>? —exigió Crowley, su voz una mezcla perfecta de incredulidad y desconcierto—. ¿Por qué demonios querríamos mudarnos a Londres?</p>
<p>—¿No te apetece un cambio de escenario? Es decir, con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo...</p>
<p>Crowley negó con la cabeza, medio riendo, medio exasperado. Se inclinó sobre la mesa del desayuno para poner su mano sobre la de Aziraphale.</p>
<p>—Te preocupas demasiado. Los franceses no tienen ninguna razón para ser desagradables aquí. Estaremos bien.</p>
<p>—Es mi familia, —espetó Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Crowley parpadeó, la diversión se convirtió en preocupación y en una profunda compasión que hizo que la mentira ardiera en la lengua de Aziraphale.</p>
<p>—¿Has tenido noticias de ellos? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?</p>
<p>(Había una historia allí, una que Aziraphale había elaborado únicamente como una excusa para no tener que hablar sobre su pasado ficticio, pero que encontró eco con extrañas medias verdades cuando habló de lo mal que había encajado en casa, lo poco que deseaba tener contacto con su familia ahora, cuán dominantes habían sido sus inexistentes padres.)</p>
<p>—Hay un pequeño asunto de una herencia, —dijo Aziraphale, buscando desesperadamente una excusa—. Una... una propiedad en Londres.</p>
<p>—Bueno, si necesitas ir para solucionarlo, por supuesto, pero no necesitamos mudarnos y...</p>
<p>—Es bastante importante para mí. —Aziraphale apartó su mano de la de Crowley y miró al mantel para ocultar su vergüenza. Le había mentido a Crowley todos los días, de una manera u otra, ya sea respondiendo a su no-nombre o evitando alguna pregunta inocente. Nunca fue más fácil—. Siempre había esperado... bueno, quería abrir una librería allá, ¿sabes? pero no permitirían...</p>
<p>—¿Una librería? —Crowley bufó—. ¿Quieres entrar al negocio? ¿<em>Tú</em>?</p>
<p>—Es todo lo que siempre he querido, —dijo Aziraphale a su servilleta, la voz suavizándose con la verdad detrás de la mentira.</p>
<p>Había sido idea de Crowley incluso, cuando Aziraphale coleccionaba con entusiasmo los folios de Shakespeare y se quejaba acerca de encontrar un almacenamiento apropiado para ellos. Aziraphale había despreciado la sugerencia, sabiendo que el Cielo nunca aprobaría tal indulgencia, pero lo había pensado de vez en cuando y la idea le gustaba cada vez más con cada década que pasaba. Incluso después de haber perdido a Crowley y que todo hubiera comenzado a desmoronarse, se encontró pensando en la idea de un lugar que fuera verdaderamente <em>suyo</em>, un lugar al que pudiera regresar, un lugar donde pudiera mantener las cosas que atesoraba a salvo del daño.</p>
<p>Nunca hubiera pensado en perseguir tal sueño si eso significaba dejar a Crowley pero no tenía otra opción: debía ir a Londres y no podría decir si sería por un año o diez.</p>
<p><em>Lo perderé por esto</em>, pensó Aziraphale en silenciosa desesperación. <em>Y ni siquiera entenderá por qué...</em></p>
<p>La silla de Crowley raspó el suelo mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa, a su alcance. El dorso de sus dedos rozó la mejilla de Aziraphale. Crowley suspiró y había frustración en el sonido, pero había cariño en igual medida.</p>
<p>—Déjame pensarlo, —dijo Crowley. Se inclinó, besó brevemente a Aziraphale en la comisura de los labios y se puso de pie antes de que Aziraphale pudiera responder—. Es sólo... muy repentino. Dame algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>Aziraphale se quedó mirándolo mientras salía de la habitación, con las manos apretadas entre sí con tanta fuerza que tuvo que obligarlas a relajarse, y sintió el más mínimo destello de esperanza.</p>
<p>Después de una semana, se avivó hasta convertirse en una llama imperecedera cuando Crowley dijo, casualmente, pero con una sonrisa suave: —Supongo que podría ocupar el tiempo en mostrarles a esos ingleses amantes de la música lo que se han estado perdiendo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Londres, 1806</em>
</p>
<p>Por supuesto, ahora Aziraphale tenía que encontrar una propiedad en Londres y arreglar las cosas para que su procedencia coincidiera con la historia que había contado, lo que resultó ser más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Siguió adelante, dejando a Crowley para terminar sus asuntos en Viena y esperando que tuviera tiempo suficiente para preparar las cosas. Aziraphale suspiró aliviado cuando encontró un pequeño y agradable lugar en el Soho, con sus teatros, sus salas de música y su vivacidad cotidiana. Y si no era el distrito más elegante de la ciudad, bueno, pensó que a Crowley le gustarían sus esquinas sucias.</p>
<p>Compraron un apartamento cerca de St. James's Park. Crowley se quejó del clima (no es que Viena estuviera mucho mejor dotada en ese sentido, al menos en opinión de Aziraphale), pero se adaptó bien a la sociedad londinense, aunque su inglés era torpe al principio. Fue más que extraño escucharlo luchar con un idioma que alguna vez había hablado con una habilidad capaz de burlar a Shakespeare y Marlowe.</p>
<p>Si mejoró rápidamente después de su llegada hasta que solo su acento lo traicionaba, bueno, seguramente era la hábil mente de Crowley en acción, no había nada milagroso en ello.</p>
<p>La librería era pequeña pero más que adecuada para las necesidades de Aziraphale. Le encantaba la forma en que la luz entraba a través de su tragaluz de cristal, aliviando la oscuridad del invierno inglés. Hizo que le trajeran sus libros y documentos desde lugares donde los había dejado durante décadas - un baúl en un ático tranquilo y olvidado aquí, una caja guardada en el sótano de una taberna allá. Abrirlos fue como reconocer a viejos amigos, recordando caras que casi había olvidado.</p>
<p>No todos los recuerdos eran buenos. Los libros de profecías de Copenhague eran como una acusación silenciosa. Y había otras cosas, recuerdos de siglos pasados, objetos que no tenía un motivo para poseer, que a cualquiera con un ojo lo suficientemente agudo le llamarían la atención. Crowley era muy perspicaz y nunca había tenido miedo de hacer preguntas. Aziraphale hizo que los trabajadores le construyeran una pequeña habitación, no mucho más grande que un armario, y ocultaran su entrada detrás de una de las estanterías. Ahí era donde guardaba los artículos que no soportaría deshacerse de ni correr el riesgo de que Crowley los viera.</p>
<p>El día que la tienda abrió por primera vez, Aziraphale se dio cuenta tardíamente de la falla en su plan, que era que la gente quería <em>comprar</em> sus preciosos libros. Se encontraba pensando en ello a la hora del almuerzo cuando sonó la campana y Crowley entró con una sonrisa, un ramo de rosas rojas y un pequeño paquete de chocolates.</p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿qué te parece la vida como proveedor de excelentes volúmenes literarios? —preguntó Crowley, la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca, los ojos brillando con alegría al notar el ceño fruncido de Aziraphale—. Estoy seguro de que ya vendiste la mitad de tu colección.</p>
<p>Aziraphale lo miró bruscamente, pero era difícil fingir estar irritado cuando Crowley le ofrecía flores, tan ansioso y esperanzado como si se acabaran de conocer.</p>
<p>—Deberías poner un piano aquí, —dijo, después de que Aziraphale colocara las rosas en un jarrón y le mostrara la tienda—. Hay un espacio allí mismo.</p>
<p>—¿Para qué pondría un piano en una librería, querido?</p>
<p>—Para que pueda tocarlo, por supuesto. Si aquí es donde pasarás tu tiempo a partir de ahora, yo también me debería poner cómodo.</p>
<p>Tres días después, Aziraphale recibió un pequeño piano de cola, su madera oscura lacada a una perfección vítrea, sus teclas brillando como perlas. El taburete que lo acompañaba estaba acolchado en lujoso terciopelo rojo y tenía serpientes enrolladas en sus patas de caoba, con sus perspicaces rostros asomando por debajo del asiento. Aziraphale no tenía talento para hacer música por sí mismo pero, cuando examinó las teclas, la clara perfección de su sonido le hizo sonreír.</p>
<p>Dejó una rosa roja debajo de la tapa.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Durante cinco años, Aziraphale hizo todo lo que el Cielo le pidió. Nunca había sido tan diligente. Siempre que llegaban sus órdenes, se apresuraba a guiar a políticos y generales, a bendecir barcos, a rezar por los soldados. A veces era difícil explicarle sus ausencias a Crowley, doloroso colocar las mentiras como losas de pavimento sobre el suelo de su vida compartida, pero Aziraphale hizo lo que tenía que hacer y vio al Imperio Británico expanderse.</p>
<p>Así que sintió poco menos que injusticia cuando Gabriel y Sandalphon entraron en la tienda, con sonrisas falsas pegadas en sus rostros, ojos llanos con desaprobación. Crowley estaba tocando la famosa sonata armoniosa de Beethoven, de espaldas a la puerta, pero vio cómo Aziraphale se ponía rígido; sus manos pausaron de inmediato, el piano se quedó en silencio. Se volvió para mirar a sus visitantes y Aziraphale se apresuró hacia ellos, desesperado por evitar el desastre, terriblemente asustado de que ya fuera demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>—¡Gabriel! ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable! Estaba... de hecho estaba a punto de salir, ¿te importaría mucho si camináramos y habláramos, si fuera posible?</p>
<p>Los ojos de Gabriel se dirigieron a Crowley, quien se encontraba frunciendo el ceño desde el taburete del piano, y Aziraphale vio el inconfundible desprecio en su rostro, su corazón se congeló en su pecho.</p>
<p>Pero Gabriel sonrió con su sonrisa-demasiado-amplia y dijo: —Por supuesto, Aziraphale, guía el camino.</p>
<p>Crowley empezó a levantarse; Aziraphale agitó el brazo en su dirección, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.</p>
<p>—¿Podrías cuidar la tienda por mí? —suplicó, tomando su abrigo y sombrero del perchero con dedos temblorosos—. No tardaré.</p>
<p>Incluso sin mirar, podía sentir la tensión de Crowley, sabía que su mirada se estaba moviendo entre los tres, buscando respuestas, buscando la razón de la incomodidad de Aziraphale.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, su acento se reflejaba fuertemente en las vocales, mostrando su preocupación.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, —respondió Aziraphale con una falsa sonrisa y acompañó a sus visitantes no deseados a través de la puerta y calle abajo.</p>
<p>—¿A qué debo el...</p>
<p>—Déjate de tonterías, Aziraphale, —dijo Gabriel, su sonrisa se había ido—. Sabes por qué estamos aquí.</p>
<p>Era peligroso hacerse el tonto, pero quizás era más peligroso adivinar lo que Gabriel ya sabía.</p>
<p>—Me temo que no, —respondió Aziraphale, luchando por mostrar el tipo de preocupación cortés que habría mostrado en ocasiones similares en el pasado—. ¿Hay algún problema con mi trabajo? Pensé que las cosas iban bastante bien...</p>
<p>—Sí, sí, has cumplido con tu deber. Por una vez. —El rostro de Gabriel era severo—. Esa es la única razón por la que no estás en más problemas. ¿Pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta de que fraternizas con un humano?</p>
<p><em>Humano</em>, pensó Aziraphale, y no supo si estaba aliviado o consternado. <em>No demonio, entonces. No lo reconocen. No saben de él</em>.</p>
<p>—No veo cuál el problema, —respondió con una valentía que no sentía—. Si no interfiere con mis deberes en la Tierra...</p>
<p>—¿Te has olvidado de los Nephilim? —demandó Sandalphon, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. Él se había interesado personalmente en eliminar a esos hijos híbridos de ángeles y humanos, recordó Aziraphale.</p>
<p>—De verdad, Sandalphon —dijo fanfarroneando—, si eso es lo que te preocupa, necesitas aprender un poco más sobre biología humana, puedo <em>asegurarte</em> que no es un problema...</p>
<p>—Pero lo que sí <em>es</em> un problema, —interrumpió Gabriel con insistencia—, es que te comportas como si fueras <em>uno de ellos</em>, Aziraphale. Este edificio tuyo, esta biblioteca...</p>
<p>—Es una librería, de hecho, la uso para difundir textos virtuosos a los humanos...</p>
<p>—¡Como lo llames, no me importa! —espetó Gabriel con un gesto de silencio—. No está bien que un ángel tenga tantas <em>posesiones</em>, que se <em>apegue</em> tanto.</p>
<p>—Es necesario mezclarse con ellos, —argumentó Aziraphale, sabiendo que perdería, obligado a intentar de todos modos—. Les resulta extraño si alguien no tiene historia, no tiene raíces. Les hace desconfiar de mí. Desde que abrí la librería me ha resultado mucho más fácil guiarlos día a día...</p>
<p>—Basta de excusas. —Gabriel lo miró furibundo, sus ojos casi brillaban—. Francamente, Aziraphale, mi opinión es que has estado aquí demasiado tiempo. Quería llamarte de vuelta.</p>
<p>Un frío amortiguador se filtró desde el pecho de Aziraphale hasta sus extremidades.</p>
<p>—Sin embargo, —continuó Gabriel—, has <em>hecho</em> un buen trabajo aquí. Y dado que pareces tener un don para coquetear con los humanos, es mejor que le demos un uso.</p>
<p>Los labios de Aziraphale estaban medio entumecidos por el pavor. No podía sentir sus dedos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?</p>
<p>—Hemos encontrado a un joven muy brillante en Glasgow, con mucho potencial. Podría ser un santo algún día, con la guía adecuada. Acaba de inscribirse para convertirse en misionero. Llegará a Londres dentro de unos días, listo para abordar un barco con destino a Guinea. Irás con él.</p>
<p>Aziraphale tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de poder hablar.</p>
<p>—¿Por cuánto tiempo?</p>
<p>—Oh, por el tiempo que sea necesario, —dijo Gabriel—. El tiempo que sea necesario para asegurarse de que su alma sea nuestra. Podría ser toda su vida, quien sabe.</p>
<p>Aziraphale buscó en sus ojos malicia, despecho, pero todo lo que vio fue lo que siempre veía: que Gabriel lo consideraba apenas competente, en constante necesidad de micro gestión. No había conciencia de cómo esto dañaría a Aziraphale ni comprensión de lo que sería destruido. Vio a un ángel que había crecido demasiado cómodo, demasiado indolente, que manejaba la situación como un buen empujón y que se consideraba un jefe magnánimo.</p>
<p>No lo hizo menos cruel.</p>
<p>—Yo... —logró decir Aziraphale, luchando para impedir que su voz se quebrara—. Necesitaré algo de tiempo para... para hacer las preparaciones...</p>
<p>—El barco zarpa en cinco días, Aziraphale, —respondió Gabriel con la firmeza de una espada que cae—. Y debes partir con el. —Lanzó una sola mirada filosa hacia la tienda—. Solo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>No había forma de explicarlo, ninguna excusa sería suficiente. Desde el momento en que volvió a la tienda tropezando y Crowley se puso en pie de un salto con una avalancha de preguntas, Aziraphale sintió que todo se partía en pedazos. Si se marchaba sin decir una palabra, lastimaría a Crowley más de lo que podría soportar, pero decirle la verdad lo destruiría. No podía explicarle que a Gabriel no le importaría que mataran a Crowley, si esa era la patada extra que Aziraphale necesitaba para volver al camino correcto. No podía quitarle la memoria a Crowley, incluso si hubiera querido, incluso si lo hubiera considerado permisible - habían pasado casi diez años y gran parte de la vida de Crowley estaba ligada con él. Había sido estúpido, egoísta y desesperadamente irresponsable al permitirse esta asociación. Ahora Crowley sufriría por ello y ni siquiera podría decirle por qué.</p>
<p>Así que trató de abrirse camino a través de verdades a medias y evasiones y la consternación de Crowley se convirtió en incredulidad y luego en ira.</p>
<p>—¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Estás loco! —gruñó, paseando por la tienda, ojos febriles—. ¿Un misionero? ¿<em>Tú</em>? ¿Sólo... te levantaste hoy y decidiste...? —Estaba tan agitado que casi chocó con una estantería, tuvo que extender el brazo para estabilizarse—. ¡Dime qué está pasando realmente! ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué te llamaron...?</p>
<p>—No, —suplicó Aziraphale, porque si escuchaba a Crowley llamarlo por su verdadero nombre aquí y ahora se <em>quebraría</em>, y no sabía si alguna vez volvería a encontrar todas las piezas—. Por favor, querido, sé que es difícil...</p>
<p>—¡No es <em>difícil</em>, es <em>incomprensible</em>! —Crowley se volvió hacia él y apretó los puños a los costados—. Siempre supe que tenías secretos, que había cosas que no me estabas diciendo, pero estaba seguro de que al menos <em>confiabas</em> en mí...</p>
<p>—No es una cuestión de confianza, —susurró Aziraphale, cerrando los ojos ante el dolor detrás de la ira de Crowley—. Tengo que irme. No puedo explicarlo. No hay nada más que decir.</p>
<p>Esperó, no se sorprendió cuando lo siguiente que escuchó fue que la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba de golpe.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Los siguientes cinco días no trajeron consuelo ni alivio. Crowley vacilaba entre preguntas furiosas y súplicas desesperadas. Se volvía pálido y demacrado mientras Aziraphale apresuraba el proceso de cerrar la tienda, empacando un maletero. Dormían en camas separadas -aunque Aziraphale en realidad no dormía y, por primera vez, tampoco creía que Crowley lo hiciera- y comían en silencio porque cualquier otra cosa terminaría con uno de ellos alejándose de la mesa.</p>
<p>El último día fue el peor. Crowley abandonó toda pretensión de calma, toda pizca de dignidad, y le suplicó a Aziraphale que se quedara como si suplicara por su vida. Aziraphale tuvo que salir de su apartamento, huir a la tienda y pasar la noche sentado junto al piano cubierto con sábanas, con la mirada perdida, fija en las paredes forradas de libros.</p>
<p>Llegó a los muelles antes de que amaneciera por completo, la fría media luz alumbrando todo en un triste monocromo. Dos marineros pusieron a bordo su baúl y Aziraphale se quedó un momento junto a la pasarela, mirando hacia los brumosos almacenes, como si esperara algo, aunque no supiera qué.</p>
<p>Lo descubrió cuando un carruaje salió disparado de una calle lateral y los caballos se deslizaron hasta detenerse casi frente a él. Crowley medio cayó a sus pies, teniéndolo en sus brazos antes de que Aziraphale pudiera siquiera abrir la boca y no, no podía hacer esto, no podía soportar que Crowley comenzara a suplicarle de nuevo...</p>
<p>Pero Crowley simplemente lo abrazó muy fuerte, la cara enterrada en el cuello de Aziraphale, los hombros temblando.</p>
<p>—Estaré aquí, —dijo, con la voz tan rota como el corazón de Aziraphale—. Estaré esperando. El tiempo que sea... sólo vuelve a mí, por favor. Esperaré aquí mismo. Me aseguraré de que nada les pase a tus libros. Sólo...</p>
<p>Aziraphale tomó la cabeza de Crowley entre sus manos, lo levantó y lo interrumpió con un beso, porque ni siquiera podría adivinar cuándo regresaría y no iba a mentir, no esta vez, no ahora.</p>
<p>—Te escribiré, —prometió a cambio, voz débil y desdichada. Crowley se rio a medias, desolado y sin alegría—. Lo haré.</p>
<p>—Sé que lo harás, —susurró Crowley, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente contra la de Aziraphale—. Y te responderé. Y cuando vuelvas, estaré esperando.</p>
<p>Aziraphale lo besó por última vez, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas mezcladas, luego se apartó y subió a bordo del barco. Dejó que lo llevaran directamente a su camarote; no podía pararse en la cubierta y mirar a Crowley verlo irse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El misionero era entusiasta y decidido, pero no tenía cualidades que lo hicieran destacar entre la multitud, nada que justificara el interés personal del Cielo. Aziraphale se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar así, él, que siempre había creído en la importancia de cada alma del planeta, pero odiarse a sí mismo era mejor que odiar al hombre por algo que no era su culpa.</p>
<p>Mejor que permitirse pensar que, si el misionero sucumbiera prematuramente a una fiebre tropical, seguramente atravesaría las puertas del cielo, ¿y acaso Gabriel podría quejarse de eso?</p>
<p>Pero Aziraphale lo protegió y lo guió, y los años pasaron.</p>
<p>Le escribía a Crowley. No podía ser frecuentemente, no cuando viajaban a través de kilómetros de jungla sin caminos, cuando el papel y la tinta eran recursos escasos, pero escribía siempre que podía y se aseguraba de que sus cartas siempre llegaran milagrosamente a Londres.</p>
<p>Crowley respondía con menos frecuencia - o mejor dicho, Aziraphale recibía menos cartas de él. No tenía forma de saber si eso fue por elección de Crowley o si la mayoría se perdían en el camino, aunque sospechaba más lo último ya que, las que recibía, a menudo hablaban de temas como si Crowley hubiera escrito sobre ellos antes. Atesoraba aquellas que lograron llegar a él. A veces lloraba cuando Crowley, al parecer incapaz de contenerse, vertía su corazón en el papel. Nunca suplicó que Aziraphale regresara, no otra vez, pero no necesitaba hacerlo: estaba allí, en cada línea, en cada palabra, en cada mancha de tinta.</p>
<p>Aziraphale escribió sobre el trabajo que estaban haciendo, sobre las personas que conocían, sobre las plantas extrañas y exóticas, sobre los animales, sobre la música. No se atrevió a descubrir su corazón. No se atrevió a escribir <em>Te extraño, te extraño como si una parte de mí hubiera sido cortada, oh ven a mí, ven a mí mi amor, al menos entonces estaríamos juntos en el exilio...</em></p>
<p>Y los años pasaron.</p>
<p>Cuando hubo un periodo inusualmente largo sin correspondencia de Crowley, Aziraphale trató de no preocuparse. Habían estado en un terreno difícil durante más de seis meses; quizá el correo simplemente no llegaba. Yaciendo despierto en la noche bajo un lienzo blanco, escuchando la interminable cacofonía de la jungla, se preguntó miserablemente si Crowley finalmente se había cansado de esperarlo, si había seguido adelante con su vida. Sabía que debía esperar eso, si realmente lo amaba. Debía rezar para que Crowley se hubiera curado de la terrible herida que Aziraphale le había causado. Que, incluso ahora, puede que amara a alguien más.</p>
<p>Lo intentó, realmente lo hizo.</p>
<p>Dos años sin una palabra de Crowley. Quince desde que Aziraphale se fuera de Inglaterra. A pesar de si mismo, pensó en alejarse de su cargo solo por un momento, en desplegar sus alas para volar de regreso a Londres el tiempo suficiente para saber...</p>
<p>Y luego el misionero cayó enfermo debido a un mal persistente que Aziraphale parecía no poder curar. A pesar de su propio corazón egoísta, luchó por la vida del hombre, lo mantuvo en marcha durante más meses de lo que los lugareños habían predicho. Y al final murió de todos modos, con su último aliento agradeció a Aziraphale y lo dejó entre sollozos durante un día y una noche.</p>
<p>El sobre estaba encima de su equipo de viaje cuando finalmente emprendió el proceso de levantar el campamento. Un elogio; una estrella de oro. El misionero había ido a donde se suponía que debía ir y su muerte, según leyó Aziraphale con conmoción, rabia y un terrible entendimiento hastiado, estaba predestinada. Todo exactamente de acuerdo con el plan. Aziraphale se había desempeñado de manera ejemplar.</p>
<p>No hubo más instrucciones. Sin advertencias para mantenerse alejado de Londres. Y así, Aziraphale escapó a la costa y tomó un pasaje en el primer barco que pudo encontrar que lo llevara a casa.</p>
<p>Era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse cuando sus pies plomizos lo arrastraron a la tumba de Crowley. La influenza había arrasado la ciudad hace dos años. Aziraphale había bendecido a Crowley antes de que se fuera, para protegerlo, para concederle una larga vida, pero la propia Pestilencia debió haber estado acechando las calles durante ese terrible invierno, debió exigir su pago y cobrar su peaje.</p>
<p>La tienda estaba tal como la había dejado, pero polvorienta, excepto que estaba claro que el piano se había mantenido afinado, se había tocado. Aziraphale consideró abandonar todo el lugar, simplemente darle la espalda a todo, pero no pudo hacerlo, no cuando había ecos de Crowley en cada esquina. No cuando Crowley lo había cuidado durante tanto tiempo.</p>
<p>Algunos meses después de reabrir recibió una serie de paquetes: resultaron ser las cosas de Crowley o, al menos, las que Crowley había considerado que valía la pena dejarle.</p>
<p>Una de las cajas estaba llena de las cartas de Aziraphale, cada una gastada debido a muchas lecturas. Pero lo aún más valioso es que Crowley había guardado copias de sus propias cartas, todas, muchas más de las que Aziraphale había recibido.</p>
<p>Las leyó durante días y, cuando terminó, volvió y empezó de nuevo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale conocía sus propias debilidades, sus propios pecados. Sabía que podía tardar en cambiar. Ahora sabía que podía ser codicioso y envidioso e incapaz de ver más allá de su egoísmo.</p><p>Pero incluso él pudo aprender una lección enseñada tan duramente durante tantas décadas.</p><p>Cuando encontró a Crowley en Carolina del Sur, en 1863, descansaba agotado entre las varas de oro mientras el ejército de la Unión se preparaba para marchar. Aziraphale lo observó durante mucho, mucho tiempo, su cabello rojo óxido contra las flores amarillas, tal como sus ojos habían sido alguna vez, y luego pasó sin dejar que Crowley lo viera. Se llevó un puñado de tallos dorados que se balanceaban suavemente.</p><p>Cuando encontró a Crowley en el Algarve, en 1897, había asfódelos creciendo a lo largo de las paredes de su generoso jardín, mientras se sentaba a leer debajo de un árbol, con signos de riqueza y tranquilidad en su confortable morada. Fue más difícil alejarse, entonces, cuando escuchó la risa de Crowley, cuando vio que sus hábiles dedos pasaban rápidamente la página. Volvió al amparo de la oscuridad, cortó los tallos de asfódelo cubiertos de estrellas y observó el suave parpadeo de la luz de una linterna a través de una ventana cerrada durante horas, hasta que finalmente fue apagada.</p><p>Cuando encontró a Crowley en Ypres, en 1917, apenas era más que un niño y ya era demasiado tarde; le habían disparado y abandonado para morir en el barro. Aquí no había flores, únicamente el infierno de esta guerra para poner fin a todas las guerras, únicamente tierras desoladas, agua envenenada y olor a muerte. Aziraphale intentó curarlo, pero ya se había ido, su alma apenas se aferraba a su cuerpo mortal. Lo abrazó en cambio, acunó al niño con la cara de Crowley y lloró por su muerte silenciosa y sin testigos.</p><p>Allí no había flores, pero más tarde, cuando las cruces de color blanco como el hueso brotaron fila tras fila, Aziraphale regresó y recogió las amapolas que se encontraban junto a su tumba.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Londres, 1941</em>
</p><p>Cuando la mujer de la agencia de inteligencia se acercó, Aziraphale la rechazó. La idea de jugar a sus juegos del gato y el ratón lo agotaba. El Blitz<sup>1</sup> estaba azotando Londres y todas las noches cerraba la tienda, caminaba a través del apagón y hacía lo que podía para reforzar los refugios y guiar a los rezagados a un lugar seguro. Una vez, estuvo tan cerca de la explosión de una bomba que lo levantó del suelo, pero sólo sufrió cortes y moretones.</p><p>Él no diría que <em>quería</em> ser descorporizado. No sabía lo que haría en el Cielo después de todo este tiempo. Pero había una pesadez, un vacío, un cansancio que se había apoderado de él durante el último siglo. Un silencio y una soledad que solo se estremecía cada vez que se encontraba con la última vida de Crowley y en la que se volvía a plegar en cuanto pasaba cada oportunidad. Había algo en él que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde acudir, que ya no entendía cuál era su propósito.</p><p>Rose Montgomery estaba decidida, tenía que concedérselo. Se necesitó un milagro bastante fuerte para persuadirla de que nunca había oído hablar de él, eso le dio algunas semanas. Luego ella regresó, como una avispa que ha captado el olor de la mermelada.</p><p>Y detrás de ella, un golpe en la puerta y unos ojos color miel bajo un sombrero de ala ancha, una sonrisa encantadora, un rostro joven y sin arrugas. Tenía los brazos desbordados de tulipanes blancos (un señuelo, explicaría más tarde, una excusa para llamar a la puerta de la librería sin despertar sospechas). Rose Montgomery no era lo que parecía, dijo Crowley, su acento suave con un fuerte ritmo escocés; en realidad, ella era miembro del círculo de espías nazi, actuando como anzuelo para atrapar presas desprevenidas. Él, por otro lado, era un miembro <em>bona fide</em><sup>2</sup> del Servicio Secreto, que vino para asegurarse de que el pobre Sr. Fell no cayera en su trampa.</p><p>Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Aziraphale le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara y luego habría emigrado a Australia hasta que la guerra hubiera terminado. Pero era Crowley, Crowley medio riéndose de la ridiculez de su propia explicación, Crowley tratando de ocultar su genuina preocupación por el vendedor de libros que podría ser embaucado, Crowley mirando alrededor de la tienda con el más leve fruncimiento en su frente, como si le fuera familiar. Crowley, brillante y hermoso, ansioso y curioso, irrumpiendo en el mundo de Aziraphale como una estrella fugaz.</p><p>Aziraphale lo dejó entrar. Le sirvió una copa. Aceptó ayudar. Solo esto, pensó, desesperado, egoísta, adolorido. Solo esto, solo este breve encuentro. No hay razón para que Crowley se quede, siempre y cuando Aziraphale no le de una. Crowley le entregó un ramo de tulipanes ("para guardar las apariencias") y Aziraphale dejó que sus dedos se rozaran sólo un momento y se estremeció.</p><p>Todo salió tan bien como pudo salir. Los nazis fueron abatidos por el respaldo de Crowley cuando intentaron burlarlos y Aziraphale no pudo lamentar sus muertes. Crowley no resultó herido, a pesar de que debería haberlo estado, a pesar de que Rose había dirigido su pistola directamente hacia él y disparó. Milagrosamente, algún mal funcionamiento había hecho que el arma explotara en su mano y Crowley la había derribado antes de que pudiera gritar.</p><p>Los libros ni siquiera estaban rasgados, Crowley se los entregó con una sonrisa y un ademán, ofreciéndose para llevarlo a casa. Su coche era viejo, anticuado por quince años o más, pero claramente había sido un modelo de lujo en su época y Crowley lo mantenía en buen estado, acariciéndolo como si fuera un compañero muy querido. Un Bentley de 1926, explicó Crowley cuando se le preguntó, sus ojos iluminándose, su sonrisa orgullosa, Aziraphale no creería lo que tuvo que hacer para apoderarse de él, oh, las historias que este auto podría contar...</p><p>—Es hermoso, —dijo Aziraphale, quien nunca se había preocupado mucho por estos artefactos modernos y sus motores que arrojaban humo, pero que no podía evitar amar todo lo que Crowley amaba tanto—. Nunca había visto uno como este.</p><p>Terminó demasiado pronto. Crowley acompañó a Aziraphale hasta la puerta de la librería, vaciló y hubo un momento...</p><p>Hubo un momento y Aziraphale anhelaba lo que sabía que vendría después, si lo permitía.</p><p>En cambio, se volvió rápidamente y dijo: —Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted, Sr. Crowley. Buena suerte en sus futuros proyectos.</p><p>—Oh. Sí. —Quizá fue decepción en la voz de Crowley. Tal vez fue solo sorpresa por la abrupta despedida de Aziraphale—. Usted también, Sr. Fell. Espero verlo al otro lado de este lío.</p><p>Regresó, unas semanas después. Aziraphale mantuvo la puerta cerrada y fingió estar ausente. Crowley regresó tres veces más, antes de darse por vencido o de ser trasladado a otro rol durante la guerra. Aziraphale se encontró buscando la caja de cartas, ahora oscurecidas por la edad y rígidas por el manejo, pero dio la vuelta y volvió a vigilar la noche y salvar a los que podía.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Londres, 1967</em>
</p><p>Pero Crowley regresó por última vez, décadas más tarde. Más viejo y demasiado delgado, con los pómulos afilados por el desgaste que llegaba en últimos meses de vida. Entró en la librería hacia el final del día y se quedó allí en silencio hasta que Aziraphale miró hacia arriba, reconociéndolo.</p><p>—Sabes, —dijo Crowley, y su voz era ronca, tan exprimida por la enfermedad como el resto de él—, de alguna manera no me sorprende.</p><p>—¿No te sorprende? —susurró Aziraphale, demasiado conmocionado para siquiera fingir no conocerlo.</p><p>—Encontrarte aquí todavía, —explicó Crowley. Su acento se había desvanecido, aunque todavía se podía escuchar a Escocia en él—. Sin haber envejecido ni un día.</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>Crowley tosió, se volvió, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se tapó la boca hasta que terminó.</p><p>—Sabía que había algo extraño en ti, —continuó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo—. He soñado contigo, ¿sabes? Desde que nos conocimos.</p><p>Aziraphale permaneció sentado en silencio, afligido, arrepentido. Los ojos de Crowley recorrieron su rostro y suspiró.</p><p>—Eso no importa ahora, —dijo con brusquedad—. La cosa es, que no me queda mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Lo sé. Lo siento.</p><p>Crowley se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.</p><p>—Y sólo quería saber. Si estaba loco o si tú realmente eras... diferente.</p><p>Aziraphale se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y caminó hasta donde estaba Crowley. Suavemente, tomó el rostro de Crowley entre sus manos, lo miró a los ojos, leyendo el sufrimiento escrito en cada línea grabada en su rostro. Aziraphale inspiró, espiró, y el dolor desapareció en Crowley, dejándolo temblando y jadeando, con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que...</p><p>—No puedo salvarte, —susurró Aziraphale, cientos de años de significado detrás de las palabras, simple y devastador—. Pero ahora no dolerá, lo prometo. Será fácil, cuando llegue el momento.</p><p>Crowley tragó y se dobló como una marioneta con los hilos cortados, rodeando a Aziraphale con los brazos. Y olía igual, ¿cómo podía oler igual después de ciento cincuenta años y cuatro vidas? ¿Cómo podía sentir que su corazón finalmente regresaba a su pecho?</p><p>—Gracias, —dijo Crowley en su hombro.</p><p>Se quedaron así durante minutos que se alargaron como horas, finalmente Crowley se apartó, pasando el dorso de la mano por las lágrimas en sus mejillas y dijo: —Sí. Bueno. Será mejor que...</p><p>—Ve con cuidado, —le dijo Aziraphale, sintiendo que su pecho se vaciaba de nuevo, hueco y lleno de pesar.</p><p>—Gracias, —dijo Crowley de nuevo, luego se fue.</p><p>Casi un año después -Crowley nunca se rendía sin luchar- Aziraphale recibió un legado que no esperaba. Venía en forma de un juego de llaves dentro de un sobre marrón y un trozo de papel garabateado con la dirección de un garaje destartalado en Liverpool.</p><p>El Bentley se veía terriblemente desgastado a pesar de lo que claramente habían sido décadas de intentos por mantenerlo funcionando y en buena forma. Aziraphale no sabía mucho sobre automóviles, pero sabía que este probablemente nunca volvería a arrancar. No había instrucciones con las llaves, ninguna solicitud final, pero Crowley no se lo habría dejado a él si hubiera tenido la intención de venderlo como chatarra.</p><p>Pensó en cómo había sido aquella noche en el Blitz, cuando Crowley estaba tan radiante por el triunfo, tan feliz con su compañía. Cerró los ojos, chasqueó los dedos y, cuando miró de nuevo, el auto estaba casi impecable, mostrando sólo el tipo de desgaste que mostraba que había sido apreciado y cuidado.</p><p>Aziraphale no sabía conducir, pero eso realmente no importaba. Se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, puso las manos en el volante y dijo en voz baja: —¿Serías tan amable de llevarme a casa?</p><p>El Bentley lo hizo.</p><hr/><p>Cuando encontró a Crowley a apenas media hora de Soho en 2008, fue como tropezar con una piedra que debería haber esperado pero que, de alguna manera, había olvidado. Fue el nombre de la florería lo que llamó la atención de Aziraphale, <em>Eden's Gift</em><sup>3</sup>: qué audaz, qué desafiante, qué irónico. Pudo haber sido la imaginación de cualquier humano, supuso, pero tan pronto como vio el lugar, lo supo, incluso antes de captar el tenue destello de cabello rojo a través de los reflejos en la ventana.</p><p>Tenía la intención de marcharse. En cambio, se encontró abriendo la puerta.</p><p>Y ahí estaba: rodeado de flores, el cabello largo recogido hacia atrás pero mechones escapando sobre sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño ante cierta complejidad del ramo en sus manos. Aziraphale lo absorbió, olvidándose por un momento de todo excepto <em>esto, aquí, ahora</em>. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Crowley morderse el labio, vio esos hábiles dedos retorcer la cinta, vio otro mechón de cabello rojo deslizarse perezosamente por su oreja para hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla.</p><p>Todavía podía alejarse. Crowley ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su tarea, aún no lo había visto. Podría echar un vistazo y marcharse con ello acunado contra el pecho. <em>Debería</em>.</p><p>Entonces Crowley dijo: —Un segundo, —y, por primera vez en todas sus vidas, su voz era la misma que había sido <em>antes</em>, el mismo idioma, el mismo acento, la misma entonación, y Aziraphale no podía irse, no podía moverse, no podía soportarlo.</p><p>—Ahí estás, —dijo.</p><p>Crowley levantó la vista.</p><hr/><p>Era un error, por supuesto; claro que era un error. Y cuando Aziraphale se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de emprender nuevamente el camino que destruiría a Crowley, todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue retirarse de una vez, incluso si eso significaba dejar la librería, incluso si eso significaba lastimar a Crowley. Al menos, después de tan poco tiempo, sería una pequeña herida, que se olvidaría fácilmente.</p><p>(¿O no? Como lo miró Crowley, sosteniendo ese helecho; como lo miró Crowley, mientras Aziraphale le cerraba la puerta en la cara...)</p><p>Viajó sin rumbo fijo durante meses, mientras la primavera se convertía en verano. Cruzó el ecuador, invirtió las estaciones, hizo una pausa en Ciudad del Cabo y siguió hasta Nueva Zelanda, donde el invierno desplegaba brillantes y heladas frondas y las montañas estaban cubiertas de un blanco resplandeciente. La grandeza del paisaje no se parecía a nada que se pudiera ver en Inglaterra y, sin embargo, en algunos lugares se sentía notablemente como en casa.</p><p>Quizá demasiado. Al bajar por una calle lateral de Christchurch, tropezó con una florería que se parecía a la de Crowley, excepto que pudo observar de un vistazo que las flores no estaban tan bien cuidadas. Había claveles rosas en una cubeta junto a la puerta. Aziraphale se quedó mirándolos durante mucho tiempo y sólo se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas cuando una lágrima goteó de su barbilla y aterrizó en sus apretadas manos.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Christchurch, 2008</em>
</p><p>El vino aquí no era tan bueno como las antiguas variedades francesas, en su opinión, pero era aceptable si conseguías el añejo adecuado y nada de eso era algo que hubiera bebido con Crowley, al menos. Además, el objetivo no era tanto saborearlo como adormecerse temporalmente en una cómoda niebla, sin beber tanto que ya no pudiera contener la miseria que clamaba por atención en su pecho. Era un delicado equilibrio. Esta noche en particular no lo estaba manteniendo muy bien.</p><p>Estaba en su segunda botella cuando sintió el escalofrío y el brillo de la manifestación. Se quedó paralizado y se aseguró de aplacar su expresión antes de levantar la vista. Gabriel estaba de pie junto a él, mirándolo con un leve desconcierto.</p><p>—Aziraphale, —dijo, con fanfarronería jovial y desdén casual—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tan lejos? Esperaba encontrarte en Londres.</p><p>No podía milagrosamente estar sobrio, no con Gabriel presente. Aziraphale respiró con cuidado, se aseguró de estar sentado derecho sin balancearse, de que su lengua enmarcara las sílabas limpiamente.</p><p>—Pensé que tal vez había estado allí bastante tiempo, —dijo, las palabras salieron precisas y sin arrastrarse—. No quería estar demasiado... <em>apegado</em>, sabes. Pensé que debería estar pendiente del resto del mundo.</p><p>—Eso es admirable, por supuesto, —admitió Gabriel, aunque su tono sugería que prefería que tales decisiones "admirables" las tomara la oficina central antes de ponerse en práctica. No mostró signos de reconocer la púa incrustada en la palabra <em>apegado—</em>. Sin embargo, tendrás que regresar. <em>Las cosas</em> están en marcha.</p><p>—¿Las cosas?</p><p>—El grande, —dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa de satisfacción exasperante—. El enfrentamiento final. El <em>fin de los tiempos</em>, Aziraphale. Tenemos información confiable de que el Anticristo está llegando a la Tierra mientras hablamos.</p><p>Aziraphale lo miró fijamente, una oleada de pánico creciente llenó su garganta hasta que apenas pudo respirar.</p><p>—¿El Armagedón? —graznó—. ¿Está... está sucediendo <em>ahora</em>?</p><p>—Bueno, no hasta dentro de una década más o menos, el niño tiene que crecer primero, por supuesto. Y tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla. Pero todo está pasando en Inglaterra, así que te necesitaremos en el terreno para mantener un ojo en las cosas durante los próximos once años.</p><p>—Once años. —A pesar de la presencia de Gabriel, Aziraphale tomó su copa de vino y tomó un largo trago—. Y entonces...</p><p>Gabriel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se posaron en las botellas sobre la mesa.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás consumiendo <em>eso</em>? —preguntó, señalando con desdén el vaso en la mano de Aziraphale.</p><p>—Es vino, —respondió Aziraphale, demasiado agitado y afligido para ser diplomático—. Incluso tú debes saber qué es el vino, Gabriel, lo han tenido desde Noé. ¿Te traigo una copa?</p><p>—No ensucio el templo de...</p><p>—Sí, sí, ya sé. —Aziraphale suspiró—. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, es posible que te guste más de lo que imaginas.</p><p>—Lo dudo mucho. —Gabriel le estaba dirigiendo una mirada extraña - desaprobatoria, sí, pero también un poco cautelosa, como si no estuviera seguro de qué pensar de Aziraphale respondiéndole—. Entonces, ¿regresarás a Inglaterra, lo antes posible?</p><p>—Supongo que lo haré. —El corazón de Aziraphale se apretó ante la idea, pero su mente ya estaba acelerando. ¿Qué le pasaría a Crowley cuando el mundo se terminara? ¿Sería finalmente restaurado a su verdadera forma, sólo para ser arrojado a las líneas de batalla, frente a Aziraphale, espada en mano? ¿O simplemente... moriría con todos los demás humanos?— ¿Once años? ¿Eso es todo lo que nos queda?</p><p>—¿Por qué tan triste, Aziraphale? ¡Esto es todo por lo que hemos estado trabajando! ¡Es hora de alcanzarlo y apoderarse del día!</p><p>Aziraphale dejó su vaso en la mesa. Se quedó mirando el suave chapoteo del vino mientras lo volvía a colocar en su lugar. Pensó en flores, en libros y en ojos color miel heridos, despellejados y quebrados debido a sus elecciones.</p><p>—Sí, —dijo finalmente—. Quizá lo es.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mantén amor en tu corazón. Una vida sin él es como un jardín sin sol cuando las flores están muertas.</em>
</p><p>— Oscar Wilde</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Notas de la traducción:</strong>
</p><p><sup>1</sup> Se le conoce como "Blitz" a los bombardeos sostenidos en el Reino Unido por parte de la Alemania nazi que se llevaron entre 1940 y 1941 durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. <a href="https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blitz">(Wikipedia)</a></p><p><sup>2</sup> En latín en el original. Significa "de buena fe", entendiéndose que era un verdadero agente.</p><p><sup>3</sup> <em>El regalo del Edén</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>